


Study Break

by werecutietate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werecutietate/pseuds/werecutietate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia has trouble concentrating on her studying when her tutor is so gorgeous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

Malia groaned for the third time in five minutes and dropped her head into Lydia’s lap.

Lydia had been helping Malia study for the upcoming math test and Malia had gotten the same problem wrong again.

“Malia sweetheart come on we’re almost done. “Lydia cooed as she tried to coax the blonde girl off her lap.

Malia groaned again and sat back up against the headboard of Lydia’s bed.

“Can you please just re-explain the concept I don’t understand it all.” She whined to Lydia knowing that if she asked enough times Lydia was bound to do anything for her.

If she was being honest, Malia didn’t have to ask the Martin girl for help considering both Kira and Stiles had offered to tutor her in math.

No, Malia didn’t have to ask Lydia for help, but she did. Because even though she didn’t know how to say it or even understand what she was feeling she had a massive crush on the strawberry blonde sitting next to her.

After explaining the constant jittery feeling in Malia’s stomach, the sweat that pooled in her palms, and the dizzying need to be around Lydia, Kira explained that “Yes, sometimes girls “like-liked” other girls.”

After that Malia made up constant excuses to be around Lydia. She asked her to tutor her in math, she saved her a seat next to her at lunch and growled at Stiles when he tried to sit there.

The only reason she had yet to tell Lydia of her feelings was because she had no clue if Lydia even liked girls and Malia had tried to sniff out her feelings, but Lydia’s feelings were a mystery to her.

Sure Lydia and Malia constantly flirted all the time, but that was just for fun wasn’t it? and when she caught Lydia stealing glances in her direction she wasn’t actually looking at Malia, right? 

So Malia took her affection and attention from Lydia where she could. like right then as Lydia stared at the math paper in front of her blathering on about some boring concept in math. Her red hair trickled into her face from the messy bun she had it in. She was sitting cross legged next to Malia. Her legs were almost close enough to touch Malia’s and Malia could feel the heat radiating off her.

Malia must have stared too long because before she knew it Lydia was looking back up at her in confusion.

“What? Is there something on my face?” Lydia asked already reaching her hand up to touch her cheek.

“No, its just a bit of fuzz in your hair” Malia exclaimed quickly. Reaching up her hand she pretended to grab something from Lydia’s hair, glad to have an excuse to run her fingers through the strawberry tendrils.

Malia slowly dropped her hand and realized she had been leaning closer to Lydia and they were now mere inches apart.

Malia could feel Lydia’s breathe on her lips and she slowly leaned even closer to give Lydia time to stop her. 

But Lydia surprised her and took the first move and softly pressed her lips into Malia’s.

That gave Malia all the initiative she needed. She pulled Lydia closer by her waist, slinging one hand around her hips, the other one pressing Lydia closer by the neck urging her to move her lips back against Malias.

Kissing Lydia was unlike anything Malia had ever experienced. Her lips were soft and they tasted like coconut and when Lydia swiped her tongue against Malias lips, she automatically gave her entrance.

Stiles kisses, were much sloppy and chapped. They gnashed teeth and bit lips. Lydia’s kisses were more delicate and soft. 

Eventually Lydia pulled back, her breathing heavy and her eyes closed.

So Malia rushed out before she could see her reaction. “So… does this mean you like me back?”


End file.
